1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine generator of the soundproof type in which an engine and a power generator are covered with a soundproof cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of the engine generators, to reduce generator operating sounds, many soundproofed engine generators have been proposed in which the engine and the power generator are housed within the soundproof cover. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-200861 discloses a soundproofed engine generator. In the engine generator, an inverter controlled power generator, a cooling fan, and a recoil starter are coupled onto a crank shaft of the engine in this order from the base end thereof. The generator and the cooling fan are accommodated in the fan cover. An engine generator in which the recoil starter is housed in a recoil starter cap coupled to the fan cover, is accommodated in a soundproof cover (case).
In some types of engine generators, the power generator of an automatic voltage regulator (AVR) is employed in place of the power generator of the inverter type. To satisfy various demands by users, it is preferable that the manufacture can provide two types of soundproofed engine generators of the inverter type and the AVR type.
To enable the power generator of the AVR type to have a power generating ability comparable with that of the power generator of the inverter type, however, it is necessary to elongate the axial length of the power generator. To satisfy such a requirement in the technique disclosed in the publication of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-200861, if attempt is made to construct the soundproofed engine generator using the power generator of the AVR instead of the power generator of the inverter type, the configurations of the fan cover, recoil starter and the like must be greatly changed and altered. As a result, it is necessary to greatly alter the soundproof cover or the layout of parts within the soundproof cover.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a soundproofed engine generator which enables a soundproofed engine generator of the inverter type or a soundproofed engine generator of the AVR type to selectively be constructed without great altering of the generator construction.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a soundproofed engine generator comprising an engine generator in which a power generator body of an inverter type or a power generator body of an automatic voltage regulating type is selectively coupled to a crank shaft of an engine at a coupling position located at an end part on the crank shaft; and a soundproof cover having a power generator accommodating space accommodating the engine generator and an inverter unit.
In the soundproofed engine generator, the soundproofed engine generator, further comprising: a seat for supporting the engine generator, wherein the seat attaches selectively a power generator support part for the inverter type or a power generator support part for the automatic regulator type thereon.